Can you keep a secret?
by tash-263
Summary: When new girl, Julie Winthrop, comes to school, Miley automatically befriends her. She also trusts Julie with the biggest secret she's got. Hannah Montana. What happens if Julie likes to reveal big secrets?


(**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the story line, Julie and Principal Macaroni**)

"How do I look?" Julie Winthrop asked Lily Truscott, who was tied to a chair. "You'll never get away with it. People will recognize your not Lola Luftnagle and won't let you near Miley." Julie smiled coldly under Lily's bright pink Lola wig. Just then an announcement came over the PA system, "_will Lola please report to stage left_."

Julie smiled a bigger, colder smile. "Say goodbye to the quiet lives of Miley and Lily" and with that Julie left to go to stage left.

Okay so your probably wondering what happened before hand for it to come to this conclusion. No one knows the Hannah secret right? Wrong.

It all started on one not so fortunate day when Miley was going through her usual daily routine of getting ready for school. "Bud hurry up. Lily and Oliver are here" Miley's dad, Robbie-Ray called out. "Just a minute" she shouted back down.

"She will just be a minute" he assured Lily and Oliver every minute for 5 minutes. "Yeah we get it Robbie" Lily cried before he was able to say it a sixth time. "She'll just be a minute" Lily and Oliver both said sarcastically. "Son of a gun" Robbie exclaimed, "Did you too get mind powers over night?" They rolled their eyes as Miley bolted down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late" she puffed. "Oh it's okay. Your dad here has just been entertaining us" Oliver said as he helped Miley by taking some of her school books and handing them to Lily to carry. Lily scoffed and nearly fell by the weight of the books. "Why am I carrying them?" she asked Oliver. "Well you're the best friend so you should carry them rather than her" he simply replied obviously not realizing what she meant.

"I meant why aren't you carrying them rather than me, when clearly I have more to carry than you?" It was true; Lily was carrying her own books while Oliver was carrying nothing. "Fine" Oliver groaned taking the pile of books he just gave Lily. "Happy now?" he complained. Miley and Robbie just stood their giggling.

"Anyway have fun at school and learn lots Bud" Robbie said to Miley patting her on the shoulder. "Thanks dad but I don't think any of what you just said will happen" she replied smiling. "Well at least try." They did their hand shake goodbye and Lily, Oliver and Miley left.

"So I heard there's going to be a new girl at school today" Lily said trying to start conversation. "Really? I hope she isn't like the bully that came last month." Miley said shuddering. "Yeah she was creepy."

"Well if she looks as harmless as Oliver then we should ask her if she wants to hang with us." Oliver looked up at Miley evilly "I am not harmless; I am just like George of the jungle, except instead of the jungle it is school." He flexed his non-existent muscles and bumped into a table in front of him. Lily and Miley cracked up laughing. "Yeah but its tables instead of Tree's." Lily said in between laughing.

Oliver stuck up his nose and tried ignoring the girls but ended up bumping into more chairs. They doubled over now laughing hysterically. On goers looked at them and some even pointed.

They finally got to school after their laughing fit with 5 minutes to spare. They decided they would go to the office to see if the new girl was there yet. They spotted a girl sitting in a seat looking scared. "Well she looks as harmless as Oliver" Miley whispered. Oliver glared at her and was about to say what he said on his way to school but stopped because he remembered what happened when he said it then.

Miley and Lily were the type of people who don't care where they are, they will crack up laughing anywhere at anytime, for no apparent reason. "Miss Winthrop?" the principal asked. The new girl hesitantly stood up and slowly walked into his office.

"Welcome Julie" said principal Macaroni, as he sat down. She quickly took the seat on the other side of his desk and twiddled her thumbs a bit. Yes she looked harmless but people can change once you know them…

"Well I hope you will enjoy it here" said the principal opening his office door after talking to her. Miley, Oliver and Lily were still there waiting for Julie. "We can look after her sir if you want" Miley piped up. "We know our way around the school and I remember what it was like to first move here."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them walked to their bench in the courtyard. "So Julie how do you like it here?" Oliver asked trying to be friendly. "I don't really know… School hasn't even started" she quietly replied. 'Gosh she's quiet' Miley thought. 'Maybe I need to take her under my featherless wing and help her out. She'll never survive out here if she is quiet.'

Just then Miley's boyfriend, Nick walked up. "Hey babe" he said cheerfully. "Who's your new friend?" Miley smiled happily as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. 'Maybe seeing a celebrity will make her louder.' "Oh her name is Julie" Miley replied smiling. "How do you do" Nick said to Julie bowing a bit. Nick was always like that, such a gentleman. "I'm Nick Jonas." Julie just sat there, mouth hanging open.

When she went to talk nothing came out, she was just so surprised to be meeting a celebrity. Little did she know, she was standing with two celebrities.

"H-h-h-hi" she spat out finally. 'Well I could be wrong.' The bell went and they had a look at Julie's timetable. "Hey you're in our form class" Lily exclaimed.

They walked to form and all sat together. They met up with Nick's twin brother, Joe, and walked in together.

"Hey we are having a party tonight" started Joe as they sat at their usual desks "how would you guys like coming?"

Miley sat their uncomfortably. She had a concert tonight. "I can't, I have plans already." She looked over at Nick.

"What even more important than Kevin's 21st?" asked Nick looking at Miley. "Yeah sorry. Maybe I could come to the party after though. What time does it finish?"

"Midnight, it starts at 7. Its okay, you don't have to come if you have plans. I'm sure Kevin wouldn't mind if one of his good friends were too busy." Nick rambled on.

"No I want to, Lily and I can get there at 9, its only 2 hours late and we still have 3 hours."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey doll face."

They all turned around and saw, none other than Rico, standing behind Miley sniffing her hair. "Argh go away little pest"

"Any time you want a man that owns his own shop, give me a call" Rico said walking to his seat at the back.

"As if." Just then Ms. Kunkle walked into the class calling order.

"Okay class today we are talking about volcanos. Oh hello, who's this?" she asked looking at Julie.

"Oh this is Julie Winthrop."

"Well welcome." Miley, Lily, Oliver, Nick and Joe all look at each other.

"Wow she is actually really nice today" Oliver whispered.

"Anyway Miley name a Volcano."

"Umm"

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean miss?"

"I thought you wouldn't know a volcano."

"Well just because I don't know much about volcano's doesn't mean I don't know anything. I bet I know the most about Hannah Montana than anyone here."

"Ahh no actually," Amber piped up.

"Yeah we are Hannah's best friends," Ashley finished.

"No actually, I am Hannah Montana," Miley said but quickly covered her mouth.

"Ahh she means she is her best friend," Lily helped. "You owe me, big time," she whispered.

"Yeah thanks Lily," Miley whispered back.

"Does this happen every lesson?" Julie asked Nick.

"Nah usually we work, but the occasional lesson where the teacher asks Miley something she doesn't know, this happens."

Julie decides she is going to see what would happen if she said the next line.

"Well I hate Hannah Montana."

Everyone looks at her. She can't work out why Miley is looking at her the weirdest. "What I do. I'm just stating the truth."

"I have to tell you something after class," Miley said to Julie.

"Sure."

Lily gave Miley a knowing look but she didn't like the idea. "Are you sure? We hardly know her. What happens if she is like Amber and Ashley?"

"Lily," Miley was serious. "Look at her. Do you honestly think she is like Amber and Ashley?" They were whispering.

"No but you never know, and she could be like one of the people who betray their friends when they have a big fight."

"Yeah but I have to say something. Our new friend hates half of me."

"So? It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah you're right Lily. But I still have to tell her. She is one of our friend's as well."

"Well you haven't told Nick, Joe or Kevin and they are like our best friends."

"Well if it makes you happy I will tell them at the party tonight."

Just then the bell rang. "Well here goes nothing."

Miley Pulled Julie towards the side of the class room, out of Ms. Kunkle's ear range.

"Okay, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone this. It's my biggest secret and probably the biggest secret anyone's ever had."

"Miley I promise. Now just tell me, I'm confused."

"Okay well, you know when I said that I'm Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was telling the truth." Julie looked shocked.

Miley waved her hands in front of the stunned girls face. "Julie?"

Julie snapped out of it when Miley clicked her fingers in front of her face.

"I'm sorry. But did you just say that you are Hannah Montana?" Julie whispered, urgently.

Miley nodded.

"That's so cool!"

"But, I thought you hated her. Well, me. Whatever."

"I've never given her/you a chance. I thought she was just some kind of kiddie's singer. But I like you Miley. Hannah should be cool aswell."

Miley smiled. "Thanks. I like you to Julie."

The two teenagers walked out of the class room, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------

"We need to find you a disguise," Miley said, as her, Lily, Oliver and Julie walked to Miley's house.

"And come up with a fake name," Lily added. She still wasn't 100% with it, but it was Miley's decision. If she likes Julie so much, maybe it would be okay to trust her with her biggest secret. I mean, it only took Miley FOREVER to tell her. Sure, tell this new friend on the first day.

"Well, I've always liked the name, Lulu," Julie said.

Oliver shook his head. "Too much like Lola."

"Who's Lola?"

"That's me, when I'm Hannah's best friend," Lily said.

"Oh okay."

"We'll work out names later. We need to work out what you're going to wear. How you're going to disguise yourself," Miley said, as she plopped herself on her couch.

"Oi! Loser!" They heard through the house.

Jackson came running down the stairs and up to the four teenagers.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Miley asked impatiently. They didn't have time for chit chat.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Julie.

"My new friend. Her name is Julie."

Jackson had a look full of awe on his face. "Nice to meet you Julie," He said nicely.

The three best friends gave each other odd looks. Jackson never spoke nicely. Not around them anyway.

Julie smiled, shyly. "It's nice to meet you too, Jackson?"

He nodded, still looking at her in awe.

"Love to have you stick around and stare all day, Jackson, but we have to ready a disguise for Julie."

"It's okay. I won't go to the concert tonight. Unless you can get Jackson and I seats to your show?"

"Jackson hates watching my concerts so-"

"Don't be stupid, Miles. I've always loved Hannah. Can you get us the tickets?"

"I can see what I can do, but,"

"Yay, thanks Miles," Jackson said and hugged his younger sister.

He let go of her and grabbed Julie's hand. "Let's go and find something for me to wear," Jackson said, not taking his eyes away from Julie.

"Was that as weird for anyone else like it was for me?" Lily asked when the room was silent.

Miley was still wiping her body. "Eww, Jackson hugged me. Here Oliver, take the germs. Your both boys," Miley said, wiping her 'germ filled' hands on her best guy mate.

"Do you mind, Miley. I don't want to put a crease in this top. It's hard to iron."

Miley and Lily looked at him. "Excuse me?" Lily asked. "You iron your shirt?"

"…No." Oliver said, looking around. "Hey, can you hear that? My mum is calling me home. I have to go now."

The girls rolled their eyes as he ran out the door.

"Why are we friends with him?" Lily asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You were friends with him first."

----------------------------------------

"I know Hannah Montana!" Julie whispered into her phone. She was out in Miley's back yard.

She had gotten away from Jackson, because she said she needed to use the bathroom. She had to make this phone call to her partner in crime.

"I know, it's a big deal. I'm going to her concert tonight. I have a plan to reveal who she is. I need your help. Come to the concert tonight. Dress fancy. I'll see you at 7." She hung up and looked around. She noticed the coast was clear, for all she knew.

----------------------------------------------

"Miley!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, Lil's?" Miley asked walking to her Hannah closet. The pair were in Miley's room, getting ready for the concert.

"Julie's going to try and expose your secret. I heard her talking on her mobile in your backyard. She's meeting someone at the concert at 7."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lily. I know you didn't want me telling Julie, but I trust her. She's a good friend."

"You've known her a day! How do you know if she's a good friend, or not?"

"You can tell with some people. I don't know why you don't trust her, she seems like a really nice girl."

This time, Lily rolled her eyes. "It's called acting Miley! I know what I heard."

"Enough! Even if she was going to, she wouldn't be able to. I haven't said she can come backstage. I haven't told the body guards, or even daddy."

"She'll be with Jackson. He's aloud."

"Yeah, and he won't let her out of his sight. You saw him eariler today, didn't you?"

Lily still wasn't sure.

"Lil's, just relax. Everything will be fine. I've got god on my side," Miley smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally," Julie said, to a big looking young boy. "Your late."

"I know, I'm sorry Jules," he said in a deep voice. "Mum wouldn't let me out. I had to sneak out."

Julie rolled her eyes. "I hate your mum. It's a good thing I love you. I would have dumped you a long time ago, because of her."

The boy smiled.

"Anyway, Simon, let's get going."

"Doing what?" Lily, as Lola asked, standing in the middle of the passageway.

"Who are you?" Julie asked. She hadn't seen Lola before.

"I'm Lola Luftnagle. Your Julie Winthrop, but who are you?" she asked, turning to Simon.

"I'm Simon Daniels," Simon said, earning a hit over the head, by Julie.

"Shut up, Simon. So, Lily,"

"That's not Lily. That's Lola."

The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Wow, he's worse than Oliver."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, Lily, what do you know?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Oh, your going to tell me. Simon. Grab her."

"Which one? Lily, or Lola?"

Julie sighed and Lily ran. Miley was already on stage, so she only had to keep Julie away for an hour.

Lily ran to the dressing room, but Simon caught up to her.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as he grabbed her from behind. He put one of his hands across her chest, and one over her mouth. She was pulled back into his chest, and she couldn't move.

Julie walked into the room, laughing. "Nice try. Tie her up to that chair."

Simon did as he was told, then took a step back.

The whole time, Julie had a plan formulating in her head.

"Thank you Simon. You may go watch the show. You will be pleased about the finale." Simon left the room, snickering.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily pleaded.

"You'll soon hear about it," Julie said, taking Lily's Lola wig off her head.

"Oi! That's mine."

"No, it's Lola's. I'm Lola tonight. How do I look?"

"You'll never get away with it. People will recognize your not Lola Luftnagle and won't let you near Miley."

Julie smiled coldly under Lily's bright pink Lola wig. Just then an announcement came over the PA system, "_will Lola please report to stage left_."

she smiled a bigger, colder smile. "Say goodbye to the quiet lives of Miley and Lily" and with that Julie left to go to stage left.

Lily struggled against the binds holding her to the chair.

"Help!"

She tried calling out a few more times, before she heard footsteps.

"Lily? Aren't you meant to be heading to stage left now as Lola? Why are you tied up?" Robby Ray asked as he came into the dressing room.

"I'll explain while we run. We have to save Miley's normal life."

----------------------------------------

"Of course, I couldn't perform everynight if it wasn't for my dad, brother and best friend," Miley was saying into the microphone. It was the end of her concert, and as usual, she was making her thank you speech. "Why don't you come on out here, Lola?"

Julie was about to walk out on stage, when Lily tackled her to the ground. Miley, who was looking into the wings, realized somethings up, especially since Lily who was MEANT to be Lola, just tackled Lola to the ground.

She looked back out to the audience, and laughed nervously. "They say Lola isn't ready to come out. She must be on the toilet or something."

The audience laughed.

"Anyway, goodnight everyone!" Miley shouted into the microphone and ran off stage, to find out what happened between 'Lola' and Lily.

"Julie?" she asked as Lily ripped the wig off Julie's brown hair.

Julie sighed. "Hi Miley."

"Why were you wearing Lily's wig?"

"She was trying to expose you. I told you so," Lily said and glared at Julie.

Julie was looking at the ground.

"Is this true?" Miley demanded of Julie.

Julie nodded, sadly. She was only sad because her plan backfired. Her plans never backfired.

-----------------------------------

"I can't believe I trusted someone with this I only knew for 5 minutes. I'm sorry Lily. I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, well at least you've banned Julie from all your Hannah concerts. She wn't be able to prove it, if she tries saying your Hannah."

Miley nodded and smiled. They got out of their car and walked hand in hand to Jonas Brothers front door.


End file.
